


A Tale Of Two Virgins

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [112]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You and Michael decide to take the next step in your relationship-sex.





	A Tale Of Two Virgins

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

His hands stayed on your thighs, thumbs caressing your skin softly, just inches away from your glistening folds.

“I-I want this. I know I do. I just…”

You shrugged, not really wanting to let him know you were terrified right now.

His hand gripped your chin, raising your head and making you look into his soft green eyes, concern evident.

“What are you scared of?”

You sighed, avoiding his gaze and staring at the carpet, your toes wriggling in the soft strands.

“I…what if I’m terrible? I have no experience. I’ve barely ever touched myself. I’ve never even touched a man before. Let alone an archangel. What if we do it and-and-“

You trailed off, feeling embarrassed at what you were about to say.

“What if I think you’re terrible and leave you?”

You shut your eyes, just hating the thought of him leaving.

“Y/n, look at me”.

You looked up reluctantly, already panicking at the thought of him laughing at you and telling you to go.

But instead, you saw pure comfort and adoration in his eyes.

“I may not like this world. I may detest almost all of humanity. I hate their inventions. I hate their arrogance. I hate their disrespect for the rest of father’s creations. But there is one thing I could never hate. That I could never be disappointed in and leave. And that is you”.

You felt a small smile growing on your face, your cheeks heating with embarrassment at his words.

“Besides-I have no experience with this kind of intimacy either. You were my first kiss. My first hug. Touching you just now was the first time I’d ever done that too. I’m just as lost as you are when it comes to sexual intimacy between beings. So, if we are terrible, at least we can be terrible together?”

You sniggered, shaking your head at his attempt to comfort you.

“I guess”, you murmured, taking his hand and playing with his long fingers, still slightly soaked with your juices from when he was just fingering you.

“We can wait for another day to go to that level. Until we’re both ready. Ok?”

You nodded, pulling him off the floor and making him sit beside you in the bed, before you snuggled into his side, the warmth of his body right next to you being enough to tell you how he felt.

You’d spend the day enjoying his company in ways that didn’t involve sex, like you always did. And you were more than happy with that.

“Oh, god!”

Michael raised an eyebrow at you calling out for his father, when it was his mouth latched around your clit.

“Really?”

You groaned, shoving his face back into your pussy.

It’d been almost a month since you last tried to have sex. And during that entire time, you craved Michael.

It wasn’t just the fact that you’d been dating for almost a half a year at that point. Or that the first time he made you cum made you need more.

It was the way he carried himself.

You never truly saw him as Michael: The Archangel.

He was just Michael, your boyfriend.

But when his little brother, Castiel, showed up, with two other men…well, that was the moment you really saw Michael at his most powerful.

_His wings unfurled, looking larger than you’d ever seen them before._

_They seemed to produce a force of their own, Castiel visibly flinching._

_The two men, Winchesters, saw you observing them all from the kitchen, when one of them showed up behind you._

_When he started asking questions, asking if Michael kept you here by force, you almost smacked him._

_How could he think Michael would ever do that?_

_But when he put his hand on your arm, insisting it was safe to talk to him, that was when you truly realized how protective Michael was over you._

_The long haired man suddenly went flying back, slamming into the kitchen counter with a thud._

_You jumped, turning to see Michael rush over to you, Castiel and the green eyed one rushing over to the other._

_“Do not touch her!” he bellowed, Castiel gulping as he helped his friend up._

_The brother rushed forward, a silver blade in his hand._

_You gasped, thinking he was about to hurt Michael, but with a snap of your archangel’s fingers, the two men and Castiel disappeared._

_“Are you ok?”_

_You looked up, his eyes dark and swimming with power._

_You’d never seen this purely angelic, or immensely powerful side to him._

_You simply nodded, letting him hold you in his arms, your face buried against his firm chest, wings shielding you off from everything._

_You could literally feel the power surrounding you, and for some reason, that just made your arousal grow even more._

Michael nibbled at your clit softly, two fingers buried inside your pussy as you squirmed, gripping his hair, pulling probably harder than you should’ve been.

But he was making you feel so good.

Making you feel better than ever before.

He said he had no idea how sex worked, but for some reason, he knew exactly what to do with his fingers to get you to the edge.

He knew to suck on your clit while curling his fingers, getting that patch of flesh that made you jerk your hips, a gasp leaving your mouth.

“I know, because I know your body. I can feel your pleasure. I can feel your soul”, you heard, his words muffled as he kept eating your pussy.

You would’ve swooned at his words, if your head wasn’t so filled with thoughts of him finally getting his cock inside you.

“Why don’t we do that then?”

Suddenly, his fingers moved in and out of you at a faster pace, his tongue flicking your clit harder, rough circles on the bundle of nerves, your abdomen tightening, making you feel your orgasm coming.

You just hoped this would be as amazing as the first one he gave you, almost a month ago.

When you felt something else enter your body, lighting every single nerve on fire, you lost control.

Your thighs squeezed his head, back arching off the bed as you cried out.

You had no idea what was happening, the world around you fuzzy and white, until you felt your body move.

A hand ran through your mussed hair, lips meeting your temple as you came down from your high.

When everything cleared up, you shifted in Michael’s arms, your face in his neck as you began trailing kisses along his jaw.

“That was amazing”, you murmured, your senses still not fully returned.

Michael chuckled, shutting his eyes at the feeling of your lips trailing down and to his chest.

You continued moving further and further south, until he felt your soft hands grip his cock, stroking it softly.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like it, right?”

He nodded, arms crossed behind his head, breathing heavily as your mouth neared his length.

You hesitantly licked at the tip, the skin soft on your tongue, his precum slightly salty, yet sweet.

Michael shuddered, his breath ragged as you experimentally licked at the base.

“Like that?” you enquired.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“Y/n, everything your doing is amazing”.

You smirked, feeling more confident in yourself.

You licked fully up his cock, base to tip, before taking at least half of it completely in your mouth.

Michael bit his lip to keep the moan contained, the wetness of your mouth on his cock almost making him cum right there and then.

Except, he needed to cum inside you.

As you continued to suck his cock, getting used to bobbing your head and having to breathe through your nose, Michael realized you needed to stop.

“Y-y/n, n-no more”.

You looked up at him, confusion evident in your eyes as you let his length fall out of your mouth.

“Did I do it wrong?”

He shook his head, his hand coming to your elbow as he pulled you closer.

“No. I just-I need to be inside you. Only if you still want to”, he assured.

You nodded, knowing you wanted this.

You wanted this more than anything and you trusted that Michael would never judge you on how good you were at sex.

“How-how do we do it?”

Michael sat up completely, back against the headboard, legs outstretched.

“You’re on top. You choose the pace. You choose how you want to do it and when you want to end it. You’re in charge”.

You took in a deep breath, getting yourself ready mentally, at the same time, admiring Michel’s figure.

You wondered what he truly looked like. You knew this was just a vessel.

You wanted to see the true him at some point in your life.

But right now, you were just admiring the muscles on this body, everything rippling and formed perfectly.

Your eyes trailed down, landing on his thick dark bush, his cock pointed and wet.

You’d tasted him and now you were going to have him inside you.

You wondered whether or not he was even going to fit. He looked a little too big. Thick. But mostly long.

Well, best way to find out was to get to it.

You climbed up the bed, straddling him as you ground your wet pussy down onto his throbbing cock.

Just feeling his length brush against your pussy made your mouth fall open.

You couldn’t wait anymore.

You gripped his cock, holding it up, before you lined it up with your entrance.

He entered slightly, the feeling of your pussy already stretching, more amazing than anything you’d felt.

And when you completely sank down, you could barely breathe.

You both sat there, simply taking in the feeling of being so connected, fitting so perfectly together.

“Shit, Michael”, you panted, your hands gripping his firm shoulders.

You rotated your hips, his length brushing against every part of you.

You shut your eyes, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming you.

You began slowly moving up and down, getting used to the stretch Michael’s cock provided you and the pleasure it gave you.

It didn’t take long for you to be bouncing on his cock, Michael’s grip strong on your hips, lifting you as you moved.

The pleasure he was feeling was unbelievable.

Michael thought the feeling of your lips on his when you first kissed was the most pleasure he could ever feel.

The feeling of your pussy clenching around his fingers took it to the next level.

But the way your pussy felt around his cock, wet and tight, heated as you moved up and down his shaft, was beyond anything he could’ve ever imagined.

He looked at your face, your cheeks flushed, eyes half lidded and chest heaving.

Michael couldn’t help himself, leaning forward, claiming a nipple in his mouth as he suckled, a hand holding him up while the other grabbed your free breast.

You moaned, one hand leaving his shoulder and gripping his head, caressing his hair as he rolled your nipples between his teeth.

Everything seemed so much more enhanced.

Everything he did set your nerves alight, his lips, his teeth, his hands and his cock.

You were a panting mess, but the moment his hands slipped down to your clit, you lost control.

The coil snapped for a second time, your arms tightening around Michael’s head as you came hard on his cock, feeling yourself clamp down on his length.

You felt Michael thrust into you a few more times before he bit down on your shoulder, groaning your name as he came.

But then everything went white. And not in the way it had the last time you orgasmed.

_You were floating, completely naked, nothing around you._

_You had no idea what was going on, your body not moving at all._

_But then, there he was, getting closer and closer._

_Except, he didn’t look like Michael._

_There were no green eyes. No dark hair. No perfectly sculpted body._

_Nothing except a being made of pure light. He shone brighter than anything you’d ever seen, the power radiating off him, but for some reason, you knew exactly who this was._

_“M-Michael?”_

_He nodded, his hand made of light caressing your face._

_“W-where are we?”_

_He said nothing, taking your hand as you felt something travel inside you, to every single cell in your body, before you blacked out._

“Are you ok?”

You looked around groggily, your naked body covered by the thin bedsheets.

“W-what happened?”

He held up the glass of water to your mouth, helping you take a gulp, before setting it down and sitting in front of you.

“Promise you won’t-freak out”, he said, forming air quotes as he finished his sentence.

“Michael-you’re scaring me. What is it?”

He sighed, holding your hands and running his thumbs across the backs.

“I-we’re-soulmates of sorts. I know I don’t have a soul, but you are the one being in existence who was made for me. And I know I should’ve told you, but there was never a right time. I didn’t know we’d bond in that way. Not yet at least. I’ve never even heard of this actually happening. All the angels thought it was just an old legend”, he rambled on, hoping to get it all out so he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment or disgust on your face if he had to repeat it all.

When you said nothing, he looked up hesitantly.

“Say something”, he pleaded, his eyes filled with fear.

“You-you’re telling me we’re soulmates? And we’ve bonded in some legendary way? And-and-”

You had no idea what to say.

What the hell did being a soulmate with an archangel even entail?

You’d just got your head wrapped around the idea of sex. How the hell would you be able to understand the concept of soulmates?

“W-what does it mean for me? Do I-am I an angel now?”

He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You’re just as human as you were a few seconds ago. But now, we’re bonded. More so than we were before. I can feel you. You can feel me. And when you die, you’ll join me up in heaven. Not in your own personal one. But you’ll be by my side”.

You furrowed your eyebrows.

“Like-an angel?”

“Not exactly. But you will be…somewhat alive again”.

You nodded.

It was a lot to take in.

You’d ‘bonded’ with an archangel. And now when you died you’d be ‘alive’ again.

You had no idea what it meant, but you knew you’d be fine with it.

As long as you had Michael, you’d be safe.

“Ok”.

“Ok?”

“Yep. Ok. I’m your soulmate. Ok. I accept you as my soulmate. Now-get me a towel? It’s leaking out of me”.

You grimaced as his cum ran out of your pussy and down to the sheets, the warmth, feeling unfamiliar and slightly gross.

Michael nodded, not hesitating to go and grab a damp towel before wiping you up.

“You sure you’re ok with this?”

You rolled your eyes, not moving your head off Michael’s chest.

“I told you. I love you. You love me. As long as I don’t turn into some crazy monster when I die, I’d be honoured to be your soulmate”.

He smiled softly, placing a kiss in your hair.

“Ok. And you won’t turn into a monster. I’ll never let that happen to you”.

You turned your head slightly, stretching up and kissing his jaw softly.

“I know you won’t. Now go to sleep. I have plans for tomorrow and they involve a lot of fun in this bed”.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around you as you both drifted to sleep, content to have each other as soulmates.


End file.
